Pictures
by trappinismygame
Summary: Sam is 15 and having trouble coping with death of her mom right now since there is a lot going on in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Sam was sitting in her bedroom looking at the few pictures she had of her mother. She looked at one of her third birthday and remembered how her mom made it a extra special day by taking her on a ride to War Drum flats for the first time. Then when they got home they had a birthday party all set up for her, that's when she got her first puppy.

The next picture was her mom and her sitting on Princess Kittys back in the middle of the lake at War Drum flats. She remembered it just like yesterday…

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sam, you want to go for a ride with me to the lake." Louise asked her energetic five year old._

"_Really?" Sam asked in disbelief. She thought she was grounded from riding because of hitting Jake yesterday when he wouldn't stop calling her brat._

"_Yes, just this once I will let you off the hook for hitting Jake." Louise said as she smiled down at her. "Just don't do it again!" she said with a chuckle_

_They then went out and saddled up Princess Kitty, right when they were getting ready to leave Wyatt rode in._

"_Just where are you two running off to?" Wyatt said with a chuckle._

"_We're going to War Drum Flats!" a happy Sam called from Kittys back_

"_You want to come?" Louise asked, looking at her husband. _

"_Sure, just give me a minute." With that Wyatt went inside and came out with a camera. He wasn't big into taking pictures but he thought that they may want to._

_When they arrived at the lake, they dismounted, unsaddled the horses while Sam played at the edge. But they could tell she was getting bored of doing that so her mom had a idea._

"_Hey Sam, you want to ride with me into the lake?" Louise asked her bored looking daughter._

"_Do you think that's a good idea?" Wyatt whispered quietly when he saw Sam perk up._

"_Don't worry we'll be fine" Louise said with a smile. She then picked Sam up and placed her on Kittys bareback then swung up behind her. She slowly let Kitty walk into the water._

_After being in the water for a little bit Louise got an idea and started splashing Sam. Soon they were both soaking wet, but laughing. That's when they looked to the shore and Wyatt snapped a picture of his beautiful wife and daughter laughing together in the middle of a lake. _

_End Flashback_

The last picture was the day before her moms accident. They had been in the kitchen baking a cake. Sam was trying to help but she mostly just made a mess. By the time the cake was in the oven they both had flour all over themselves and the kitchen, but they were smiling. Even Gram had a smile on her face.

" A little mess never hurt anyone." Gram said

And that was the last picture that Sam had of her mom. There were others of course but her dad kept those in his room.

Please read and review. Should I continue?

P.S. All the characters belong to Terri Farley. only the plot is mine


	2. Chapter 2

As Sam sat on her bed and continued to look at the pictures of her mom she couldn't help but remember what has been happening lately. Everyone could notice a change in Sam but didn't know what was wrong. Wyatt had asked Jake if something had happened and Jake couldn't think of anything then it came to him.

Darton High School was having an upcoming fundraiser and had asked the students to give suggestions. They had a unanimous decision to do a mother/daughter fashion show. It had been Rachel Sloculms idea naturally.

Rachel's mom had flown over from Europe where she had been spending her summer shopping to spend some time with Rachel and Ryan. While her mom was in Europe she had picked up Rachel some of the latest fashions so naturally she would want to show them off to everyone. So, why not let people bid on them. After all she can only wear them once!

Now all the girls were excited about getting to do the fashion show and how much fun it would be to get their mothers all dressed up and out of those drab mom clothes. Except for Sam, since her mom died she doesn't have anyone to do the show with. (Wyatt hasn't met Bryanna yet)

Sam can't stand to go to school any more, every where she looks there are posters announcing the fashion show, and all the girls talking about the different looks and outfits they get to wear. Even Jen couldn't stop talking about it!

_Yesterday on the way to school_

"_Hey Jen!" Sam called as she approached the bus stop_

"_Hey Sam, can you believe that the fashion show is less than two weeks away! I finally convinced my mom to do it!" Jen said excitedly while jumping up and down_

"_Yeah, do you know what your outfits are yet?" Sam asked a little glumly_

"_No not yet, I'm going to find out today when we get to school." Jen said completely missing Sam's sad tone._

_When they showed up at school Sam saw Jake as soon as they got off the bus. He was just getting out of his F-250 that he had gotten as a 16__th__ birthday present from his parents._

"_Hey Brat" Jake called when Sam walked over. Sam just nodded a reply. Even though Jake wasn't a big talker he decided to try again._

"_Sooo, what's Jen so happy about?" Jake asked_

"_She's excited about doing the fashion show." Sam said with fake happiness, but Jake saw right through it._

_Finally school was over and Sam was happy to be done with it for the week. But as soon as she got on the bus Jen started talking about the fashion show again and Sam just couldn't take it!_

"_Jen!" Sam said rather loudly to be heard over Jen._

"_yeah" Jen stopped talking and looked over at Sam trying to figure out what was wrong._

"_Do you mind not talking about the fashion show anymore?" Sam asked a little more quietly_

"_Uhh, sure. So, how was journalism today?" Jen asked Sam, she knew that journalism was the only thing that could cheer Sam up, at least most of the time._

"_Not so great." Sam said. "Rachel couldn't stop talking about the fashion show, she actually thinks we should give a whole issue just to the fashion show!" Sam said exasperated_

"_Well, that's not such a bad idea Sam. I mean it would be kinda nice, that way everyone can be shown and not just a few of the pairs. Atleast it will keep Rachel from trying to hog all the attention." Jen said reasonably._

"_Urrg." Was all Sam could say she just didn't want to talk about it now._

That why as soon as Sam got home she went straight to her room and pulled out the pictures of her mom, she was really missing her right now what with all the talk going on about the fashion show.

Besides that Sam was getting to the age where she started to notice guys and she couldn't stop thinking about Jake. But it was hard because she didn't have a mom to talk to; she really needs someone who understands what she is going through.

After Jake told Wyatt what he thought was wrong with Sam he went back outside finished his chores then got on Witch and headed home for supper. While he was riding home to Three Ponies he couldn't help but think about what Sam was going through. Then he got an idea, but he would have to talk to his mom first. After supper Jake asked his mom if he could talk to her on the back porch.

"Yeah Jake, what did you need?" Maxine asked her youngest son.

"Well…" Jake said while rubbing the back of his neck, which he only did when he was nervous.

"Uh… Sam is kind of down that she doesn't have a mom to do the fashion show with and I was wondering if you would do it with her. I mean like offer to do it with her. Sam thinks of you as her mom since Louise died and I think it would really cheer her up." Jake said in a rush.

"Oh, well you know what Jake. I think that is a great idea. I don't know if Sam would want to do it with me but it would be nice to ask. I know it has been hard for her to grow up without a mom and this may be one way to help her cope with it." Maxine said as she looked at her son with a knowing smile. She knew that Jake liked Sam and this just showed to her how much he really cares about her.

Jake gave a relieved smile and went back inside and up to his bedroom to think about what all had been happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake got up around 5 o'clock on Saturday morning. He decided to get up early and do all his chores around the house then head over to River Bend so he could work on the horse he was training for Wyatt, but more importantly talk to Sam.

He was in the barn cleaning out the last stall that he had to do when Quinn came in.

"Hey Jake" Quinn called from the front of the barn.

"Yeah" Jake said, using his usual one word answers.

"I'll finish that stall for you, mom said to tell you to head over to River Bend. Wyatt just called and he needs you. It's has something to do with Sam." Quinn said nonchalantly, but as soon as Jake heard this he quickly tacked up Witch and was galloping towards River Bend.

As soon as Jake made it across the bridge that lead into River Bend Wyatt came out the house. Jake quickly dismounted while Wyatt started to talk.

"Jake, I didn't mean to call you so early but I need help with Sam. I woke up this morning and she was crying, no matter what we say she won't stop crying. She started calling your name so I was hoping maybe you could make her stop." Wyatt said completely exhausted.

Jake went straight into the house said a quick "Hi" to Gram who was standing looking worried in the kitchen, then headed straight upstairs to Sam's room. When he reached her door he could still hear her crying, then he quietly knocked.

"Sam, Sam open up it's Jake" he called quietly through the door.

Instantly the door was flung open and Sam wrapped her arms around Jake in a death grip and wouldn't let go. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and sat down with her on his lap. He didn't say anything for awhile just let her cry. He remembered what his mom use to say, _"Crying cleanses the soul, sometimes you just need to let it all out." _After about ten minutes of crying into Jake's chest she started to stop, it was now just a quite whimper every now and then.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jake asked in his quite horse voice. Then he sat there holding her until she started to talk.

"I…I…I just miss my mom Jake. I know it has been ten years since she died but it still hurts. Did you know today is the tenth year anniversary of her death, and no one cares!" Sam cried out before hiding her face again.

"Sam, we care. We all loved your mom; she meant the world to me and my brothers. Everyone loved her, and cared about her. Yes, we may not talk much about her any more but her presence is still here amongst us every day." Jake said softly into Sam's hair.

"I know Jake but it just doesn't seem like anyone cares anymore. My dad hasn't mentioned her in a longtime Jake, it's like he doesn't even remember her anymore." Sam whimpered into his chest, and then started crying again.

Jake sighed; he knew that there was no easy way to get her to believe that people weren't forgetting her mom. He couldn't quit thinking about how her mom's spirit lives on through her. How could he get her to focus on that, and realize that through her no one will ever forget her mom.

"Sam, I want you to think about this. Every time people look at you they see your mother. You act just like her what with your love for animals and people. Not only that but you look exactly like her, I see more and more of your mom in you every day. People will never forget about your mom as long as you are around to remind them. I know that your dad may have not talked about her in a while but it's not because he has forgotten about her, but it's because he sees her in you and that's what helps him remember her." Jake said, giving the longest speech he probably has ever done.

Sam then looked up into Jake's eyes and could see the truth in his words. They both locked eyes with each other and never even noticed Sam's dad standing in the door way silently crying. Then he went and got the camera from off his dresser and took a picture of the two staring at each other. Now, you may think that this isn't the time to take a picture but Wyatt knew that he would always want to remember this moment.

Please read and review! It is always a great encouragement to get reviews. I would love your thoughts and criticisms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you have had a wonderful day with family/friends and that you got all that you need/want. I decided to give you a chapter as a Christmas present. So, here it goes. I hope you enjoy it!**

After Jake had calmed Sam down some he left her in her room to clean herself up and went downstairs, Wyatt was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Jake, thank you for getting Sam to stop crying, we never would have been able to get her to stop." Wyatt said tiredly but in a relieved sort of way.

"It was no big deal, but I may suggest that you talk to Sam more about her mom. She really misses her right now what with all that's happening and what not." Jake said while rubbing his neck and looking down at his boots

"I will Jake, I have some pictures that I can show her that may help her feel better." Wyatt said slowly. With all that being said Jake went out to the corral to work with his new trainee Blood Rebel.

_Outside in the corral with Jake_

Jake was working on tacking up Rebel. He's a 16 ½ hand mix breed horse, with a slender build, a broad chest, and a majestic looking head. He has a bright chestnut/red coat, and a fiery temper. He has such a fight in him that he refuses to be broken. Jake has been working with him for over two weeks and has made little progress. Little does he realize that he is going to have some help him out if he plans to ever tame Rebel.

_Inside in Sam's room_

"Hey honey" Wyatt said from Sam's door way.

"Hey dad" Sam said sniffling a little

"Come here honey, I want to show you something." Wyatt said while he sat down on her bed

Sam walked over to her bed and sat down beside her dad as he opened up what looked to be a photo album. Wyatt took his time as he slowly opened up the dark green cover on the photo album that he hadn't opened in ages.

On the first page there were a few pictures of Louise and Wyatt getting ready for their wedding. There was one of Louise with a half done head of hair as Gram was trying to get her to stop messing with it so she could get it fixed. You had one of Luke trying to calm Wyatt down by giving him a shot of Jack Daniels. (Don't worry; he didn't get drunk it was just one shot.) The next few pages had some of the wedding, like the wedding party at the front, the bride coming down the aisle. Then all the reception photos, the one that made both Sam and Wyatt start to tear up was one of him and Louise dancing together and you could just see the happiness in both their faces. But still neither said anything.

After all the wedding pictures there were a few of Wyatt and Louise standing together in front of the River Bend bridge. There were a few of them riding out on different horses, then there was one of a very pregnant Louise getting rushed to the truck. There were a couple of Louise in the hospital right before she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. There were a few of friends and family holding baby Sam, but what got Sam the most was one of three year old Jake "holding" her.

He was sitting on Maxine's lap and had Sam in his arms with his mom's arms around his to make sure that he didn't drop Sam. She almost didn't realize that it was Jake then she recognized who it was and was wondering why they would trust him at such a young age to be able to take care of her and not hurt her.

There were a few other pictures of them as a family out in the barn, or on the range. Some had Jake and his brothers in them and some were just of Wyatt and Louise. After looking at the last picture Sam sat for a minute remembering most of the things that the pictures showed.

"Dad" Sam said quietly

"Yeah honey?" Wyatt said with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I miss her so much, how come you have never shown me those pictures?" Sam asked with a trace of hurt in her voice

"It just brings back so many memories for me that I just couldn't handle it honey. But it's getting better and now I can look at these pictures and not hurt as much." He said with a twinge of sadness in his voice

"Dad, I'm so sorry that it hurts you to look at pictures of mom but I really miss her. But thank you for showing these to me…it…it really has helped me feel closer to her. I couldn't remember what all we had done together before mom died, but now that I've seen some pictures it's helping the memories come back." Sam said looking at her dad crying

He wrapped her in a hug and held her tight. While they both cried for the wonderful mother/wife that had been lost so long ago, while they may not realize it now both of their souls are staring to heal after their lose.

"Honey, I'm glad that you are starting to remember more of your childhood. But more important than that I want you to know that I loved your mother very much, and every time I look at you and see her. I can't help but think about how lucky I am to have been blessed with such a wonderful daughter like you." Wyatt said while wiping away the last of his tears.

He then got up and was getting ready to leave her room when Sam spoke up.

"Dad, why did you let Jake hold me when I was a baby. Weren't you afraid he was going to drop me?" Sam asked suddenly

"Well, honey. I didn't really want him to but he kept asking and Louise told me to let him as long as he promised to be careful so I let him. But he was extremely careful and Maxine was there to make sure that he didn't drop you. Besides there was just something about the way that he held you so tight, it let me know that he would never hurt you. At least not on purpose." Wyatt said with a small smile, before he left Sam to get cleaned up again.

I know it's short but I really wanted to go ahead and update. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to post another chapter. Things were crazy with my sisters home from college, but now they are gone and I'm back! So, please read and review!**

After Sam got cleaned up for the second time that morning she went downstairs.

"Hi, Gram" Sam said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi Honey, are you doing alright now?" Gram asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now. I'm sorry that I was so emotional this morning, I don't know what happened to me. I just had to let some things out, but now I feel better." Sam said while wiping her eyes

"Oh honey, you just miss your mom and that is fully understandable. But maybe now you can move on, but remember she will always be here." Gram said as she gave Sam a hug.

Sam sat down and ate a quick breakfast of ham, eggs, and toast that Gram had kept warm for her. She washed her dishes and then went outside to see what Jake was doing. She saw him in the round pen with Rebel.

"Hey Jake, umm I'm sorry about what happened in there." Sam mumbled as she looked at Jake.

"Brat, it's okay, I'm glad I could uh help." Jake said a little uncomfortably.

"So, how's it coming with Rebel." Sam said changing the subject

"Well…not to good. He just won't let me ride him, he has to much of a free spirit. I have tried everything and just can't seem to get through to him. I was considering telling Wyatt just to get rid of him." Jake said quickly

"But Jake! You have never quit when training a horse. Do you know what will happen to him if dad gets rid of him! I just…" Sam started exclaiming at Jake, while scaring Rebel.

"Hold up Brat" Jake said cutting of Sam's rant.

"I'm not done with him yet I was just considering telling Wyatt, if something doesn't change that is." Jake said with a thoughtful look on his face as he watched Rebel look at Sam.

Sam calmed down enough to look at Jake, just to see him staring at her with a weird expression on his face. Then she looked over at Rebel who seemed to be watching everything she was doing.

"Uh, Jake. Why are you looking at me with that weird expression on your face?" Sam asked

"I was just watching how Rebel seems to be following everything your doing. He gets spooked when you talk loud and calm down when you talk quietly. Even though it doesn't seem to matter how loud I am…" Jake said in a louder than normal voice.

"I think that Rebel will listen to you. I don't like this but I think you are going to have to help with Rebels training." Jake said in a normal voice, while giving Sam a sideways glance.

"Oh Jake, I would love to help with his training! Do you really think he will listen to me?" Sam asked excitedly, completely forgetting about how sad she was earlier.

" I don't know if he will, but by the way he is watching you I really think he will." Jake said while finally looking at Sam. Just as Sam was about to say something else Jake cut in.

"But your dad has to say that you can, and you have to do everything as I tell you. There will be no way I will let you in there unless you agree to follow my instructions, word for word." Jake said staring at Sam sternly.

"Fine, but I know that dad will agree." Sam said as she headed to the barn to ask her dad.

"Dad, Jake says he needs my help with Rebel but only if you will let me. So, may I help Jake with Rebel?" Sam asked her dad excitedly. As Jake walked up behind her.

"Jake, can I have a word with you please." Wyatt said giving Jake a nod towards the tack room.

" Do you really need Sam's help." Wyatt asked looking at his boots.

"Well, I can't seem to get through to him but for some reason he seems to pay attention to Sam. So, I was hoping that if you would let her, she could help me train him. If not I would have to suggest selling him. I also think that it will help Sam too." Jake said the last part quietly while he rubbed his neck

"I think that you are right, and if you promise to watch her and make sure she is safe then…yes she may help with the horse." Wyatt said after a minute of thinking.

"So, can I?" Sam asked as soon as they walked out of the tack room.

"Yes, but you have to do exactly what Jake says and you got to promise to be safe." Wyatt said while staring at Sam with a firm look.

"I promise I will." Sam said

With that Sam and Jake left the barn and headed towards the corral as Wyatt went to the house.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sam exclaimed suddenly

"What?" Jake asked confused

"What did you mean earlier by "letting" me help you with Rebel!" Sam said using air quotes.

"Well…uh…" Jake mumbled

"You can't control what I do! There is no "let" Jake! I will do whatever I want to do!" Sam loudly exclaimed

"Sam, I didn't mean it that way. I was just going to have you help me if you wanted to. You know I didn't have to ask for your help." Jake said as he mumbled the last part. But Sam still heard him.

"Jake, you do need my help! That's why you DID have to ask! Now I give you 2 seconds before I come after you!" Sam threatened

Jake took those few seconds and took off running through the ranch yard. Even though he knew Sam could never hurt him, when she got mad though there is no telling what she will do.

Wyatt looked out the window after hearing some yelling, just to see Sam chasing Jake around the yard. They even had Blaze (the ranches dog) joining in the chase. Wyatt went and grabbed the camera, and returned just in time to see Sam shove Jake into a water trough.

He took a picture just as Jake reached up and pulled Sam into the trough with him. Wyatt couldn't help but laugh at the outraged look on Sam's face, right before both her and Jake started laughing. He knew then that no matter what happens Jake will always be able to take care of Sam and make her happy.

**I'm sorry it's short but I got stuck. I would love reviews and your honest opinion on my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since Jake had agreed to let Sam help him work with Rebel, but he has yet to let her help and she was getting aggravated.

"Come on Jake, you promised you would let me help you with Rebel! It's been a week; we are going to have to start sometime! No matter how long you try to put this off you need my help, so just admit it and let's get started!" Sam exclaimed at Jake as soon as he got to work.

"Fine Brat, but I wasn't putting it off." Jake sighed

Jake went to get Rebel out the 10 acre pasture while Sam grabbed the bucket of brushes and headed over to the fence. Sam set the bucket down by the fence and looked up to see Jake having trouble catching Rebel. After having not been messed with for a week Rebel was not going to easily go back to training.

Sam stood there and watched Jake try every method he could think of to catch Rebel. He waited till Rebel stopped to eat and tried to sneak up on him but Rebel would see him and move off. He even sat down in the pasture for half an hour hoping that Rebel would become curious and come to him. But all he got was a face full of horse slobber, since Ace (Sam's faithfully cow horse) kept trying to lick his face. Finally Sam couldn't take it and called over for Jake to come to the fence.

"Here Jake give me the lead rope, I'll go get Rebel." Sam said with a slight smile.

"I don't think so Sam, if I can't catch him there is no way that you can." Jake said gruffly

"Come on Jake, it won't hurt for me to try." Sam said with a whine in her voice

"Fine Brat, but don't say I didn't warn you when you can't catch him." Jake said, while handing over the lead rope.

Sam took the rope and then entered into the pasture slowly. Rebel was at the far end of the field over by the run in shed eating some grass, but keeping an eye on Sam the whole time. Sam wandered over to Ace, who was about half way across the field, and started petting him while completely ignoring Rebel. Slowly Sam and Ace started walking across the field together towards Rebel. Once they made it over to Rebel Sam started talking to him.

"Hey Rebel, come here boy. Nothing is going to happen to you." Sam whispered as she walked closer to Rebel, slowly she reached up and clipped the lead line onto his halter.

"There you are you good boy, now let's go show Jake how good you really are." Sam said with a broad smile on her face.

"I don't know why you had such a problem catching him, it really isn't that hard." Sam gloated to Jake.

"Shut up and brush the horse Brat!" Jake said with a scowl on his face.

After Sam took her time brushing Rebel, and carefully saddling him she walked him over to the round pen where Jake was impatiently waiting for her.

"Alright, first just take him in there and walk him around the pen for a little bit. Let him get use to you leading him that way when you get on him he should think of you as his boss, hopefully." Jake said while holding open the gate for Sam. After walking three laps Jake said she was ready to mount him.

"Ok that looks good, now get on him nice and easy like." Jake said in a quiet voice

"Now try to take him at a walk around the ring. But just go slow and don't let him get the upper hand." Jake instructed

Sam had taken him for five laps around the ring at walk and was just about to move up to a canter when Rebel started to spook. Sam shoved her weight forward as Rebel started to rear hoping to force him down, or at least keep her in the saddle. It worked for the first couple of times he reared but the third time he went up so high that he started to fall backwards.

Jake was frozen in shock as he saw Rebel staring to rear up. He knew that he should do something but he was so worried about Sam that he froze up. It reminded him of what happened a few years back with Blackie. As soon as Sam started to fall Jake snapped out of it and ran over to her.

"Sam, are you alright? What hurts?" Jake asked in a panicked tone. Sam groaned as she started to sit up. But Jake kept trying to push her down.

"Jake I'm fine, I can sit up. How's Rebel?" Sam asked looking at the horse standing on the other side the pen shaking.

"Don't worry about Rebel Sam; we need to make sure that you are okay first. Sam let me check you out first and then you can check on Rebel." Jake said trying to look at Sam to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Well Jake if you wanted to check me out all you had to do was ask." Sam said then she started to blush.

"Please tell me I didn't say that out loud." Sam mumbled while looking at Jake from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah ya did, but let's just forget it and make sure you're not hurt." Jake said while smiling his signature tom cat grin.

Jake took his time and checked out Sam's arms and legs to make sure nothing was broken. He finally gave her the ok and let her get up. Even though he knew she was sore, she got up and started walking towards Rebel who had finally stopped shaking.

"Hey boy, Sam said reaching out slowly to grab one of Rebel's trailing reins. You're alright buddy; no one's going to hurt you." Sam said soothingly as she started to stroke his side.

"What happened boy, what scared you into rearing? Everything's going to be alright, you're okay." Sam whispered a bunch of calming words to him.

"Sam, I think I know what scared him." Jake called quietly from across the pen.

"What was it Jake?" Sam said looking to where Jake was standing. That's when she noticed there was something at his feet.

"It's a rattler Sam. I guess when Rebel saw it he spooked, and ended up stomping it to death." Jake said while giving Rebel a thoughtful glance.

"I guess he wasn't trying to get me off, he was just trying to kill the snake." Sam said while walking Rebel out the pen and tying him to the fence.

After making sure Rebel was okay Sam and Jake started to give him a good brushing. Then Sam decided that after the day Rebel had they should reward him with a bath, so she went and got the hose to spray him off. But while doing that she ended up getting Jake wet.

"Come on Jake, let's have a little fun!" Sam said while squirting Jake in the face with the water hose.

"Oh, you're going to get it now Sam!" Jake said while chasing after Sam with a bucket full of water.

Gram heard screeching coming from outside and looked to see Sam and Jake throwing buckets of water at each other, from opposite sides of a horse. It reminded her of when they were little and they were doing the same thing the first time they let those two wash Sam's pony by themselves.

"I think I still a picture of that somewhere." Gram said to herself. But she still went and got the camera and took a picture of them.

After they finished laughing and got done getting each other wet Jake suddenly remembered something he had been meaning to tell Sam.

"Hey Sam, I uhh… needed to ask you something." Jake said while they walked Rebel back to the pasture.

"What is it Jake?" Sam said turning to look at him.

"I know you have been a little down about, not uhh having a mom to uhh do the uhh fashion show with. I was wondering if you uhh…" Jake started to mumble while rubbing his neck and then stopped

"Come on Jake, you can tell me anything." Sam said trying to coach Jake along.

"Would you like my mom to do it with you; I asked her if she would and she said she'd love to if you wanted her too. I thought it might cheer you up, after last week and all." Jake rushed out while still rubbing his neck.

"Oh Jake! I'd love to do it with your mom! She is like a second mother to me, thank you so much for asking her to do this with me!" Sam said while giving Jake a hug.

"You're welcome Sam; I'll tell my mom you want to do it with her. I wasn't sure if you would want to or not, but I'm glad you are. I know you will look great. " Jake said while returning Sam's hug.

Sam looked up and smiled at Jake's compliment and then they headed into the house so Sam could rest. Between falling off a horse and having a water fight it really wears someone out.

**Ok, a little longer of a chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

After Jake got home and took care of Witch he went inside to talk to his mom. Since the fashion show was in two weeks he had to let her know what Sam had decided so that way they could sign up. He walked into the kitchen and found his mom makin supper.

"Hey Mom, I need to talk to you after supper." Jake said on his way up the stairs.

About ten minutes later Maxine rang the supper bell. It gave all her men a five minute warning to finish with what they were doin and get washed up for supper. Once they finished eatin they all got up and were getting ready to go watch TV when Maxine stopped them.

"I need you boys to clear the table and do the dish this evenin. Jake lets go talk on the back porch." She said givin a commandin look towards her boys.

She was met with a couple of whines and a lot of "yes mams". As soon as Jake started to follow he got a questionin look from all of his brothers who were tryin to figure out what was up.

"So Jake, what did you want to talk to me about?" Maxine asked while sittin on the swing.

"I talked to Sam today and she said that she would love to do the fashion show with you. That is if you still don't mind doin it." Jake said while leanin against the railing and starin out towards the pastures.

"I'm so glad that she wants to do it with me, of course I still want to do it with her. Does she want me to sign us up or is she gonna do it?" Maxine said excitedly while Jake had the start of a smile on his face.

"I don't know you should probably call her and ask her?" Jake said while still not lookin at his mom

"I guess your right. I'm glad you thought of this Jake you don't know how much this means to me. And I know it means even more to Sam." Maxine said then she smiled at Jake before goin back inside and leavin him to his thoughts.

_On the phone (Maxine, _Sam)

Sam was in the kitchen finishin up doin the supper dishes when the phone rang. Thinkin that it was Jen who had said she'd call after supper she picked up.

Hello, Jen?

_Hi Sam, this is Maxine. Jake told me that you had agreed to do it with me. I thought I would ask and see if you want me to sign us up and fill out the needed paperwork._

Oh Hi Mrs. Ely, if you want to sign us up that would be great! I don't know what outfits they have left to choose from but whatever you decide will be fine. Umm…

_Yes Sam_

I just wanted to say thank you for doin this with me. You don't know how much this means to me. You became my mom after mine died and this just means a lot to me. (Sam started to cry.)

_Oh honey, I'm just so happy you agreed to do this with me. You are like one of my own. I'm just so happy that you think of me that way. I know that your mother would be proud of you for doing it. She's probably smiling down at you from heaven right now. You have grown into such a beautiful young lady and I'm proud that you can think of me as your mother. _ (She said trying to get Sam to stop cryin, but she could still hear her sniffling.)

Thank you, I will talk to you tomorrow at school. Bye

_Bye_

After getting off the phone with Maxine Sam finished cleanin the kitchen then took the phone and headed upstairs to her bedroom so she could call Jen.

"Hey Jen, you won't believe what has happened!" Sam said as soon as Jen picked up

"What? Is everything okay?" Jen said with a hint of worry in her voice, she could that Sam had been cryin.

"Yeah everything is fine, but when Jake was here earlier and he asked if I wanted to do the fashion show. He said that he had talked to his mom and that she had agreed to do it with me if I wanted to do it. I wasn't sure what to think but I told him that if he was sure I would love to do it with her. Mrs. Ely just called and said that she would sign us up if I was sure. Can you believe it? I'm gonna be able to do the show!" Sam said getting more excited as she talked.

"Sam that's great! Now we can be in it together. But did you say that Jake came up with the idea?" Jen questioned

"Yeah, why?" Sam said confusedly

"Oh nothin, just that I think Jake might like you" Jen said with a half giggle half disgusted sound

"Why would you say that?" Sam asked with a slight blush

"Well, how many other guys do you know would ask their mom to do somethin like that with you? I know that Mrs. Ely basically became your mom figure after yours died but I doubt that she would have thought to ask if you wanted her to do it with you." Jen said matter of factly

"I hadn't thought of it that way. But he was probably just bein a good friend. It doesn't mean anything." Sam said with a hint of wonder in her voice

"Sure, you can think that. But I think there is more to it than that." Jen said

They talked for a little bit after that, and then Jen hung up with Sam and let her think about what they had been talkin about. Sam couldn't seem to get what Jen had said out of her head and she figured she'd have to ask Jake about what Jen said. Then she drifted off into a restless sleep.

**I know that this is a kinda short chapter but I'm runnin outta ideas. I am not big into fashion so any suggestions on what their outfits should be I would greatly appreciate them. So please hit the review button and review this chapter and leave any ideas you may have, or PM with ideas.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry it has taken me forever to update. Please forgive me. All the characters belong to Terri Farley, only the story is mine._

Sam was having a hard time sleeping and that's when she heard him. She quietly slipped out of her bed and down the stairs careful to avoid the squeaky stairs along the way. She picked up her boots and silently closed the kitchen door before putting on her boots. She slowly started walking to the river, waiting for him to come down from the ridge. After making sure his heard was safe he picked his way over the soft desert prairie to the river.

"Hey Zanzibar" Sam murmured quietly as she slowly made her way across the river to meet her horse

"How are you doing boy? Your herd is looking good, with all those pretty little foals." Zanzibar nodded his head like he agreed with what she was saying.

"What am I going to do boy? Jen keeps saying that Jake likes me and I just don't know what to do. I've always had feelings for him, but I didn't think he had any for me. What do you think boy?" Sam asked Blackie as she started petting him.

Blackie just gave her a look when she stopped petting him until she continued. Then his ears started to swivel like he was listening and then he looked towards the trees farther down the bank, Sam gave him one more pat and he ran off. Just then Sam saw a horse and rider sitting at the edge of the trees. She wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been for Blackie. Sam slowly started walking towards the horse and rider, that's when she realized who it was.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing out here at three in the morning?" Sam called softly not wanting to be to loud so she wouldn't wake up the family

"Hey Brat, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go for a short ride." Jake mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck

"Jake it's five miles from your house to here, that is not a short ride." Sam said looking up at him as she reached the pair, noticing that Jake was riding bareback.

"Well….um…I…" Jake stuttered while continuing to rub his neck, while knocking his hair out the way. It was then that Sam noticed that Jakes hair was down and he wasn't wearing his hat. He was in his track shorts a dark green T-shirt and tennis shoes.

"Yes Jake" Sam said with a small smile. She loved it when he was to shy to say what he wanted to.

"I just decided to go for a ride, I had a strange feeling and wanted to check it out." Jake said quickly

_That explains why he is dressed like he just got out of bed, and why he's riding bareback. _Sam thought to herself

"How long have you been here?" Sam said suddenly, hoping that he hadn't heard what she had said to Zanzibar.

"Right about the time that you came out the house, and went to meet your horse." Jake said, reddening slightly

"Did you hear what I said to Blackie?" Sam asked quietly while looking down. Sam almost thought that he hadn't heard her because he didn't answer her for a while.

"Let's go for a ride" Jake said while extending his hand to help pull her up behind him on Witch

Once Sam got on and had wrapped her arms around Jake's middle he had Witch start walking in the direction of War Drum Flatts. After what seemed like forever to Sam Jake started to speak.

"Yeah, I heard what you said. I couldn't catch all of it but I heard the biggest part of it." Jake said quietly. Sam sighed a little while deciding what to say.

"Well I guess you heard me tell Blackie that I like you." Sam said a little uncomfortably

"Yeah" Jake said going back to his one word answers

"So…" Sam said then she stopped

"So, I like you to Sam. I've liked you for a long time. Since the first time I met you when you were just a baby I decided I wanted to be with you. It killed me when you were sent to San Francisco for those two years. But even with you gone I couldn't stop thinking about you. I just haven't had the guts to tell you this, even my brothers have tried to help me but I could never do it." Jake gushed out quickly. Sam sat quietly behind Jake a little stunned at what he had just said.

"Jake that is so sweet, I have liked you for as long as I can remember too. I thought it was because we were always hanging out together and your always around because of working for my dad. But then I couldn't stop thinking about you. Jen kept teasing me continuously because of it, but I just couldn't help it. I just didn't think you felt the same way. I mean you are like a older brother to me and you always try to be responsible for me. I just didn't know what to think." Sam said, regretting the last part.

"Sam I am responsible for you, I promised God and myself that I would keep you safe if he would bring you back to me. But I think because of that, that's what made me like you more." Jake said after thinking over what Sam had said.

"Jake, you don't have to feel bad for what had happened. It was a accident, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't know that Blackie would spook at that gate or that I'd fall off and get hit in the head. But I do appreciate you watching out for me, I just don't want you to do it because you think you have to." Sam said with all sincerity

"I just can't help it Sam, I love you and never want to see anything bad happen to you again. I have finally gotten over your accident, but I promise you that I won't let it happen again! I don't want to lose you." Jake said with a little anger in his voice

"Jake you won't lose me, I will always be here no matter what. I know that it scares you that I might get hurt, but I know that you will protect me and that keeps me from ever getting scared." Sam said while giving Jake a small hug from behind him

Jake kicked Witch into a slow gallop, while he thought about what Sam had just said. Sam clung tightly to Jake with his hair whipping into her face as the galloped across the playa. They slow down as they approached the lake in the middle of the playa. Then Jake slid off still not saying anything. Sam slid off Witch too, and followed Jake to a rock at the edge the lake and sat down beside him.

"Sam I promise to protect you as long as you will let me. I hope that will be for a very long time." Jake said looking at Sam before turning to look out over the lake.

"Jake" Sam said quietly. Jake slowly turned his head to look at her, that's when Sam leaned in and gave Jake a small kiss on the mouth before saying "You can protect me forever, you always have."

_Ok what do you think? Good? Bad? Please read and review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for it taking this long for me to update. I have had a crazy year, and was gone for 7 weeks this summer with no computer and then came back from military camp with a fractured ankle and wasn't allowed to do anything for a long while. But I'm back and will try to update more regularly.**

Jake dropped Sam off at her house and with a shy smile left Sam at the bridge. Sam watched as Jake rode away on Witch then walked quietly back across the bridge and was silently sneaking into the house when she heard someone moving around.

"Sam, what do you think you are doing?" Gram asked quietly as she turned on the kitchen light. "It is 3 o'clock in the morning what were you doing outside this late at night?"

"I'm sorry Gram, I couldn't sleep and I decided to go down to the river to see if that would help. While I was down there Jake rode up on Witch so we took a short ride out to the lake on War Drum Flatts." Sam rambled on; she finally stopped and sat down at the table

"It's okay Sam, your mom use to take you down to the river when you were a baby and couldn't get to sleep. What I don't like about this is why was Jake out there that late? Were you suppose to meet him?" Gram asked sitting down across from Sam

"No Gram, it's not like that. I didn't even know Jake was there, I went out because I saw Blackie and wanted to talk to him. I only noticed Jake was there when he ended up scaring him away. We talked for a little bit and then Jake asked if I wanted to go for a short ride. I promise you I wasn't out there to meet him." Sam said but she looked down at the end with a slight blush on her face.

"Did anything else happen while you were out with Jake?" Gram asked gently

"Yes, I…uh…told him I liked him and then kissed him." Sam said in a rush

"Oh Honey, that's nothing to be ashamed about. You and Jake are meant for each other. I'm not mad but I am happy you told me. Now all we need to do is tell your dad. I would hate for him to think that something else went on while y'all were out there." Gram said with a smile

"But for right now I think that we both need a nice warm cup of tea and a cookie, then back to bed for the both of us." Gram said starting the tea kettle and getting out the cookies

Sam smiled and sat at the table thinking about what all had happened tonight while Gram got the stuff for their midnight snack together. After they had eaten they both went back up to bed each thinking their own thoughts. Sam was thinking about her kiss with Jake and then she got kind of sad when she thought about having to tell her dad. While Gram with a smile thought about what was happening between Sam and the young next door neighbor.

_The Next Day_

Sam woke up to the smell of bacon frying and with a smile on her face as she thought about the kiss, again. Little did she know that Jake five miles away was waking up remembering the same thing.

_I can't believe that Sam actually kissed me! I have liked her for a very long time but I didn't realize that she felt the same way, could this day get any better? Shoot, what are my brothers going to do when they find out what happened between me and Sam. I can't think like this any more I need to get up and start on my chores._

_Back at Sam's house_

"Hey Dad!" Sam said as she bounded down the stairs into the kitchen

"Hey sweetie, why are you so cheery this morning?" Wyatt asked as he looked over his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee

"I need to tell you something dad." Sam said seriously as she went to stand over by Gram at the stove. Gram gave her shoulder a reassuring squeezing before sending her to the table with a plate of food.

"Umm, I don't like the sound of this. What's wrong Sam?" Wyatt asked setting the paper down and looking at her fully

"Well…I went down to the river last night because I couldn't sleep. Jake was down there, and no I didn't plan on him being there. Then he asked me to go on a ride with him so we went to the lake on War Drum Flatts and while we were there I told him I liked him and he said he liked me back. Then I kissed him, it was only a little peck and I was the one who did it." Sam said in one big rush, then she looked at her plate and started picking at her food

"Honey, I'm okay with you and Jake being together I just don't want you to be going off with him in the middle of the night. I trust both of you and no that nothing will happen but it's just not good to have y'all out on the playa in the dark you don't know what's out there. Don't worry Honey I'm not mad and I appreciate that you came out and told me, I'll talk to Jake when he comes over to train the new horses." Wyatt said with a slight smile on his face

Sam looked up with shock on her face. _I can't believe that my dad just said that! I thought for sure that he would be upset._

"Thanks dad, this really makes me happy!" Sam squealed then went and gave her dad a hug

Later on when Jake showed up for work him and Wyatt had a talk cowboy style about the rules for him and Sam dating. He gave Jake his approval and shook his hand then told him to get back to work. After Jake had given the first horse he was training a lesson on changing leads he saw Sam coming out of the barn with a wheel barrow. He put Delgado back in the pasture and went to see if Sam needed any help with her chores.

"Hey Sam" Jake said as he stepped up to the stall she was cleaning

"Ugh, don't scare me like that Jake! Do you like to give me a heart attack!" Sam said while catching her breath

"Well if you paid more attention to your surroundings then we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" Jake said with a chuckle

"Hey, I was paying attention! Just not to you, I was thinking about other things." Sam said trailing off at the end

"Would you mind sharing what had you so distracted?" Jake said, totally out of character

"Nope, you don't need to know everything! There are some things that are personnel and that you need to keep to yourself at least for awhile." Sam said evasively

"Would you like help with stalls?" Jake said deciding to drop what they were talking about, at least for now

"Sure that would be great!" Sam said with a smile while Jake went off to get a second wheel barrow.

Later after Jake had left and they had eaten supper Sam decided to give Jen a call and tell her what had been happening. Jen was thrilled for Sam but a little upset because she doesn't think that Jake is good enough for her. She doesn't think that anyone could ever be good enough for her best friend. After Sam hung up with Jen she headed upstairs to bed, ready for whatever will happen next.

**I know it is short and basically a filler chapter but I felt the need to update and hope that you enjoy this chapter as I work on the next one which I promise will be better. Please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait I am leaving for school next month and it's been crazy trying to get everything I need. Plus I just got a new job so working in writing is hard. I'll try to do better before I leave but no guarantees. : (**

The next two weeks passed quickly for Sam. She continued to help Jake with Rebel every day after school and he was starting to show some great improvement. With Jake coaching her Sam was now able to ride Rebel with no trouble and he is responding to her every command. But any time Jake tried to ride him Rebel would keep bucking and crow hopping like a wild bronc until he could manage to throw Jake from the saddle.

But today was going to be different Jake and Sam wouldn't be working with Rebel because it was the night of the mother daughter fashion show at Darton High. They had even let the kids out of school early today so that way everyone could get ready for the show. Sam had stayed at school to help set things up and then choose what outfits she and Maxine would be modeling. That left Jake on his own to work Rebel that afternoon and things weren't going good for him.

_At River Bend_

"Come on boy, you just have to let me get this bridal on you. I promise that I won't hurt you." Jake said in his soft horse whispering voice. Usually it would calm a horse down but it just seemed to scare Rebel.

"Rebel, I know you don't like me and I'm not Sam but you need to get use to me just help me out here." Jake couldn't believe it he was actually reducing himself to begging with a horse. The old Jake Ely would never do that, just what had Sam done to him!

_I wonder why he is so afraid of me but does just fine with Sam. He has had a bad past but I thought we had worked past it. I guess I'm going to have to wait until Sam gets back and she can work him. _ Jake thought to himself as he left the round corral and stood leaning against the fence watching Rebel sniff around.

_At Darton High_

"Sam have you decided which outfits you and Maxine are going to wear?" a excited Jen asked as she came running up to Sam who had just entered the locker room/dressing room

"Not yet, I haven't even had a chance to look at what we get to choose from. I've been helping set up the gym for the show. Have you found the outfits you and your mom is going to wear." Sam asked with less enthusiasm than Jen. She was starting to doubt this whole idea.

"Off course I have, I helped bring in the clothes so I got to choose before anyone else saw what all there was to choose from! But I put aside a couple outfits that I thought you and Maxine would look good together in." Jen said as she practically dragged Sam to a secluded part of the locker room away from anyone else.

"Wow Jen, these must some really great outfits if you are hiding them all the way over here!" Sam said with a laugh

"Sam, these outfits are perfect for you to model so I didn't want anyone to take them." Jen said in a hushed tone as she unlocked one of the lockers and pulled out several outfits in their protective bags.

Jen slowly opened the first of three garment bags and pulled out two denim miniskirts with a red plaid shirt and black tank top for Sam and a blue plaid top with a light green tank for Maxine. Sam looked at the outfits carefully trying to find the right words to say.

"Jen, do you really think these look right for me and Maxine. I mean do you really think Maxine would feel comfortable n a mini skirt!?" Sam asked as she eyed the first set of clothes

"One Sam these skirts aren't too short they go mid-thigh, and two Sam you have a great body and so does Maxine

"One Sam these skirts aren't too short they go mid-thigh, and two Sam you have a great body and so does Maxine yall can totally pull this off!" Jen said while she pulled out bag number two

Next Jen pulled out a pair of short jean shorts for Sam, and a longer pair for Maxine to wear. With matching blood red tank tops and black plaid shirts. Jen pulled out two belts with silver belt buckles. The one for Sam said "Cowgirl" on it and had a horse riding around a barrel on it. The one for Maxine had a horse shoe on it.

"Oh Jen, I love this outfit!"Sam said as she admired the clothes

"That's not all of it!" Jen said with a sly smile as she pulled two pairs of boots from the bag. She had a pair of 11 inch black Justin's that had a red design on the side for Sam, and a pair of 8 inch solid black Ariat's for Maxine.

"Jen these are awesome! You know I have always wanted a pair of these!" Sam said as she admired the boots

"I know that's why I got them for you. Guess what? You get to keep one outfit from the three you wear tonight." Jen said with a wink as she turned back around to pull out the last outfit.

"I saved the best for last" Jen said as she pulled out the last outfit

"Jen, this is so beautiful, I can't possibly wear it!" Sam said as she admired the last outfit

**Ok, a little cliffy on what the last outfit turns out to be. There may be a couple of twists in the next few chapters not sure yet. Please Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Back at Riverbend_

"Alright Jake, you finish what you're doing and come get wash up for supper!" Gram yelled off the back porch

Jake gave a nod and then walked Delgado into the barn to brush him down before he turned him out. Then headed inside and upstairs to get washed up, on his way back down the stairs he heard Gram telling Wyatt to hurry up and get to the table. Gram had the plates on the table before Jake even got downstairs.

_She must be in a hurry over something. _Jake thought to himself as he sat down.

"Wyatt hurry up, you're not going to have time to eat before we leave if you wait any longer!" Gram hollered out the back door

"Go ahead and eat Jake we don't want to be late for the fashion show. You can ride in with us if you would like." Gram said as she sat down and started eating before Wyatt even made it inside.

_Oh I forgot that the show was starting soon. I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave Witch here and ride in with the Foresters. _Jake thought as he took a bite of his roast beef sandwich.

"That would be great." Jake told Gram just as Wyatt walked in

"What would be great?" Wyatt asked as he washed his hands

"I invited Jake to ride with us to the school to see the fashion show. He can take Witch home later. Now hurry up or we will be late!" Gram said as she got Wyatt a drink

_Later on at Darton High School_

"Alright folks let's get this fashion show started. Every mother and daughter pair will model two different outfits together and then just the daughters will model a third outfit." Mr. Hendricks the school principal announced as the pairs got ready to go on stage. (I can't remember if they ever mentioned the name of the principal so I just choose a random name.)

There were fifteen pairs of mothers and daughters who took turns going through and modeling a variety of different outfits. When Sam and Maxine came down the runway Jake couldn't believe how good they looked in their outfits. He was surprised when he saw her in her short shorts but they were long enough that she didn't look bad in them.

_Wow, Sam looks hot! _Jake thought to himself when he saw Sam coming down the runway with his mom. Then he thought about his mom

_I can't believe my mom is wearing those clothes and she can actually pull them off. She looks better than any of the other moms. _

Gram took several pictures of Sam and Maxine and Jen and Lila as they came down in their different outfits. You could tell everyone was having fun by the way they were laughing and not acting like themselves at all when they came down the runway.

Wyatt couldn't help but notice what a beautiful young lady Sam was turning into, and was so grateful that he had such great friends and neighbors who would fill in for her mom and let her be able to do this. He couldn't help but look over and notice that someone else was watching Sam just as much as he was. He smiled as he saw the young ranch hand watching his daughter as she lit up the whole runway with her smile and laughter.

_I'm going to have to watch those two; they are finally starting to notice each other. _Wyatt thought before turning back and sees the next set of people come down the runway.

"Alright you have now seen some beautiful outfits modeled by even more beautiful mothers and daughters now we will have just the daughters model one more outfit. We did not originally plan to do this but because it is a fundraiser and we have met almost our entire goal from the fee to come watch the show and some very nice parents who gave more than expected we will have an auction. One of the students suggested earlier today that you be able to bid and win a date from any of the young ladies that will now be modeling. We asked all the mothers and daughters and they agreed that this would help put the fundraiser over the top. Now gentlemen pull out your wallets and get ready to bid. But only students may bid on the date, parents are not allowed to bid." Mr. Hendricks explained.

"Oh and one more thing before we get started, if you win your bid then you come up and escort the young lady of the runway. Alright now first up we have…" Mr. Hendricks clarified before starting the auction

"This is going really nice; you young men have been very generous. We only have a few more young ladies left to model next up is Jennifer Kenworthy she is top of her class, and volunteers in a bunch of school groups. Now what will you bid?" Mr. Hendricks said as Jen walked to the end the runway and spun around in her yellow floral patterned sundress.

"I'll give you $100 dollars, and don't anyone else even think about bidding!" Darrel hollered from the back of the room. He got a chuckle from that but nobody else bid.

"Alright young man you have won your bid, come get your date. I expect to see you in y office bright and early Monday morning!" The principal said with a chuckle as Darrel came running up to get Jen

"I'll give you $100 dollars, and don't anyone else even think about bidding!" Darrel hollered from the back of the room. He got a chuckle from that but nobody else bid.

"Alright young man you have won your bid, come get your date. I expect to see you in my office bright and early Monday morning!" The principal said with a chuckle as Darrel came running up to get Jen

"Now we have Samantha Forester, she is our top reporter on the school newspaper, she is very good in basketball, and a very active volunteer at the BLM. Now who wants to start the bidding?" Mr. Hendricks said as Sam slowly walked to the end of the runway.

"I bid $150 dollars." Jake said before he even realized it. He was just to captivated by Sam and the little white dress (goes mid thigh) and blue jean jacket that she was wearing with a pair of 11 inch brown Justin's boots that had a little embroidered design on the side.

After Jake had spoken everyone was quiet as Sam looked over at him and smiled. No one said a word as they watched the two young people look at each other. Everyone that was watching could tell that those two loved each other.

"Jake Ely you may come up and get your date." The principal said with a smile on his face

Jake shyly went up to get Sam from the runway, when he reached her he took her arm to help guide her down the steps. But before Jake could do anything Sam wrapped her arms around his waist and looked out at her family. There were several flashes as all the Ely's and Foresters took pictures of the two of them.

"Lastly we have Rachel Slocum, she is the one who provided the idea and the clothing for this show and is a very popular student in this school. Who will start the bidding?" Mr. Hendricks asked as Rachel flaunted her way down the runway.

No one raised their hands or hollered out a bid. Most of the guys were afraid of Rachel and didn't want to have anything to do with her. When Rachel had been up there for a full minute with no one placing a bid she started getting mad.

"Come on someone, who wouldn't want a date with this beautiful lovely young lady." Mr. Hendricks almost pleaded with the crowd

"I'll bid $10 dollars" Darrel said, while Jen just gave him a look

"You have already won a date but I guess there is nothing in the rules saying you can't win more than one. Anybody else want to place a bid? No one? Alright it looks like you won a second date Darrel come up and escort this young lady off the stage." Mr. Hendricks said as Rachel started to turn red

"No, I refuse to go out with him! I will not sink down to his level!" Rachel hollered as she stormed of the runway

"Well…this has been an interesting show. Congratulations to all you young men who have won such beautiful dates. Thank you so much for your support of this school. It looks like we have raised enough money for what the school needs. I hope y'all have enjoyed yourselves. There are refreshments in the History class room for anyone who would like some. Goodnight." Mr. Hendricks finished up the last of his announcements and went to mingle with the parents and students

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I wrote it like all night so please excuse anything that doesn't seem to flow. Please Read and Review!**

**P.S. I do not own these characters Terri Farley does, only the story and plot line are mine. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I know it's not much but at least here is a short update.**

Since Jake had rode in with Sam's family, he was a little nervous about having to talk to Wyatt about bidding on Sam. Gram had gone back to talk to Maxine while Jen and Sam changed clothes. That's when Wyatt decided to have a little talk with Jake.

"Jake" Wyatt said with a nod in the direction of the doors leading to outside the school.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what came over me but when I saw up there on that runway I couldn't help myself but bid. I won't take her out if you don't want me to…" Jake kind of trailed off as he finished rubbing his neck and looked at Wyatt.

"Jake…son, I'm not mad at you for bidding on my daughter, I actually would probably be more mad if you hadn't. I trust you and I know you would never do anything to hurt my little girl, especially since she is the only thing that I have left. If she wants to go out with you on this date then you have my permission and if you two feel like this may become something more than I want you to come to me and we will talk about it and go from there. But right now I want to go see my daughter and thank your mom for doing this with her; I know it really meant a lot to Sam." Wyatt said as he clapped Jake on the shoulder and they started to go back into the school.

"Hey honey you did great! You looked so beautiful up there it was like looking at your mom." Wyatt said as he gave Sam a hug and wiped his silent tears

"Now I will leave you and Jake to talk, Maxine you want to go find those sons of yours. I'm sure they want to tell you how good you and Sam looked." Wyatt said as he lead Maxine away so Jake and Sam could have a little bit of privacy.

"Well…umm…thanks Jake for bidding so much even though you didn't have to, I know it because were friends and you felt bad for me. I was prepared for no one to bid." Sam said as she turned away to gather her stuff and give her a minute to get herself together.

"Sam, I didn't bid because we are friends, well I did but I didn't. Ugh! Sam I like you and I bid on you because I really want to date you. Your dad already gave me his blessing to if that is what you want. If it's not I understand." Jake said as he turned to walk away

"Jake…I want to date you…I just don't want to ruin our friendship. How about if we see where this goes and if things don't work out then we are still friends. But you have to promise that things will never get awkward between us." Sam said in a rush as she turned to watch Jake's reaction

"Ok" was all Jake could say before he gave Sam his signature tom cat grin and held out his hand to her. It was at that moment that Maxine was coming back to show Sam the pictures of the show that everyone had taken. She couldn't help herself but snap a picture of them together with such love showing on both of their faces.

"Excuse me…Sam I thought you might like to see some of the pictures that were taken tonight." Maxine said as she walked over to them.


End file.
